


[Fanart] Like You’re The Moon

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova">JenNova</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/581210/chapters/1043391">Hypothetically: Life</a> (from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/26092">Famous Last Words</a> series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Like You’re The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypothetically: Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581210) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/37209898786/how-does-he-look-at-me-like-youre-the-moon)


End file.
